


The Struggles of Royalty

by InebriatedCaffeineImbiber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber/pseuds/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber
Summary: Her father's death left the whole kingdom of Atlas at her command, but the budding princess was never trained to be ready for the horrors and pressure of being Royalty and commanding a Kingdom. How will she do? And what of her opposition, what will they do when they realise that she is not fit for being Queen?





	The Struggles of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was inspired by wlop's piece of art called the Guard. Thought it was an interesting idea and wanted to put my 5 cents in. Please note that I do not own the art in subject, I am just basing a story off of it.

The window pane shuddered lightly as the crowd outside was growing out of proportion, and into a starving lion hungry for either justice, or death. Unfortunately, the result today is leaned towards one side than the other.

Weiss stared outside the window, a single tear falling down her cheek as the crowd grew. The roar from them reached a deeper pitch, nearly shattering the windows. She was alone, excluding a guard at the door and a maid behind her, in her room that overlooked a large circular area that extended beyond the gates and into a massively wide street. And in that street was the crowd that surrounded a stabilised wooden platform that spanned for a few metres. This platform was the Hangman's stage. She was to hang someone today.

But she balked. She wasn't so sure of herself, for the person who was to be hanged wielded immense power with the lower-class people.

She wasn't an upper-class snob, she genuinely cared about the people who she ruled over. But when there is an upper-class, hatred of them always follows. She had tried her hardest to make their lives better, but the room of politics was full of cloak and daggers.

She swallowed hard as the sheer power overwhelmed her, tears coming to her eyes.

"Your Grace." A calm and powerful voice came from behind, a voice that washed over her feelings and engulfed her in the feeling of safety.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You are to uphold the law that you and your forefathers have set for your kingdom. Inevitably there will be people who will disagree with them, but it is your calling as Queen to uphold them."

"But they hate me." The tears began to fall down her face, staining it.

"My Queen, those who do not know the struggle are prone to believe they have experienced it. It is true that there will be people who will hate you, but they are misguided. I am sorry, but it is a burden that you shall bear."

She nodded. "I am sorry to burden you with my responsibilities."

The Guardsman stiffened considerably. "Your Grace, my life and my blade is yours to command. I am your listener, guard, your confidant. I am whatever you want me to be."

She nodded again before taking a deep and shuddering breath. "Thank you." She turned and glided towards him and looking deeply into the helmet. Piercing blue eyes stared back through the visor as he easily towered over her.

"Is my detail ready? It is going to be a long walk."

He stood to attention. "We are ready and waiting, just say the word and we will be in formation that is without fault."

She nodded one last time before the maid moved forward and opened the door for her, allowing Weiss to leave the room and head towards her responsibility.

Her gown flowed behind her like a wave of the purest silver and sea, giving her the look of a beautiful angel. Her Guardsman was the epitome or ideal of a guardian. Armour polished but still showed battle scars, his arms well maintained and his own cloak, showing the seal of Schnee flowing from his shoulders.

They flowed down the hallway, Weiss ahead of the maid who was ahead of the Guard. They came to the large double doors that opened to the courtyard and towards the gates.

"Retinue, fall in formation!" The Guardsman ordered, his voice booming across the courtyard and momentarily silencing the roaring crowd. On command, a sea of steel and cloth to form up into a formation that spanned the sides of the courtyard and road, leading directly to the gates and expanding beyond that.

They glided down the path, the beautiful trees gracing the ground they walked on with their pure petals, the slight breeze carrying them into the crowd beyond. But it did little to stop the roar of angry citizens.

The symbol of the Schnee was emblazoned on every shield they walked by, glowing brightly with the small inclusion of Blue Dust. Her Guardsman was a bit more ornate, with stylised trees and their branches sprouting from the Symbol in the middle.

As they reached to the end of the gate, the Guardsman stopped and looked to another. "Soldier, I require your shield."

"Sir!" They responded before handing him their shield, taking his in return before returning to formation. This shield was blank for this specific reason, just a regular metal shield.

"Your Grace, I apologise." He bowed deeply.

"It is fine, Mr Arc." She nodded before continuing towards the platform. But as they neared the steps the Guardsman stepped ahead of Weiss, blank shield on his left arm. "Your Grace, please be under my cloak."

She nodded before stepping into his shadow, his shield arm rising, and his cloak wrapped around her as they ascended. Already fruits and other makeshift missiles pounded off the shield like a deep drum, rattling the steel but his arm stood strong. For a moment, her world stopped as she realised why he swapped the shields. All to be presented to the crowd would be a blank piece of metal, no symbol at all. It was to prevent the angering of the crowds, to not shove the symbol in their faces. Her throat closed itself as she choked back as tear, her left hand falling daintily onto his breast plate.

Finally, she managed a few words. "T-thank you." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I am here to serve, your Grace." He responded with a voice that, to her mind, was filled with the desire to serve and protect her.

They ascended once more before arriving at the middle of the platform, a noose hanging from the centre.

They faced the crowd, a tear staining her cheek as the roar enveloped her body. All she wanted to do was retreat into the safe shadow of Arc. But she had to stand strong, she had to show that she had the right to rule.

The crowd roared as Weiss gestured for them to bring up the prisoner to be hanged, two muscled guardsmen shoved the roped man onto the platform, hauling him onto the swinging gate, the noose hanging ominously in front of him.

The man had spikey red hair, and if you looked carefully a pair of horns could be seen melding into the hair. He was wearing a black attire, his chains rattling against each other as he gazed around the crowd.

Weiss stared at the man, and he stared right back. Her mouth was filled with bile that she had to swallow as she faced the crowd. She attempted to speak but struggled to get her voice over the crowd.

Arc, taking the initiative slammed his spear into the platform and bellowed. "SILENCE BEFORE THE QUEEN!" His voice carried throughout the whole crowd, bringing their volume down considerably.

She nodded her thanks as she went to address them. "My fair subjects… This man has committed multiple crimes against the kingdom, and shall be sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. His crimes are; Grand Theft Auto, Larceny, Arson, Treason, Attempted Murder of the Royal Family, Incitement of Treasonous Behaviour to name a few. Adam Taurus, you have been sentenced to by hung today in front of the palace… Do you have any last words?"

"My death will be that of a martyr to the Faunus who are fighting for the rights that they deserve! My death will embolden them!" He cried out fanatically. His enthusiasm swept up in the crowd as they howled in a fervour.

Weiss' lip quivered as she hoped this would go down easily, but Adam's energy had made the bile from earlier bubble to the surface again. She swallowed it back with difficulty as she gestured for the hangman to continue.

Arc was busy watching the crowd and rooftops, more the latter since the guards on the ground would look after the crowd. But considering Adam's loyal following, it wouldn't be out of the realms of possibility to both assassinate the Queen, and free their beloved leader.

As that thought ran through his head, he saw a glint from the watery sun descending below them. He focussed on it and saw a head of black hair whipping about in the early morning breeze, the glint coming off an arrow head.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! Get down!" Arc commanded as he instinctively stepped between the archer and Weiss, bringing his shield up.

It was fortuitous that he did, as the arrow head skewered past the metal and was looking menacingly at him.

It all turned into a pandemonium with exceptional speed. Another arrow was launched that cleanly cut the noose around Adam's neck and hidden agents in the crowd kept the guard busy. Right now they had to move her out of harms way.

"Your Grace I command that you return to the castle at once!" He ordered with no room for negotiation in his tone as he engulfed Weiss with his body as they quickly made a beat back to the palace. "Guardsmen! Return to the Palace!" He roared as the crowd began to push the wall of metal back.

Missiles and other odd things made a cacophony off the shields as the guards swiftly and decisively all poured back into the courtyard, hauling the heavy metal gates shut and bolting it. Archers on the roof of the palace fired warning shots at whoever attempted to scale the walls and gates, some finding more than they bargained as heavy but non lethal arrows slammed into them, sending them flying back into the crowd.

All the while, Weiss was crying. Today went from bad to worse, having a known and prolific terrorist escape from justice, and an attempt on her life all on the same day. Nearly made her want to empty the contents in her stomach onto the beautiful marble floor.

The doors slammed shut with an ominous boom as everyone retreated into the palace for protection, the guards taking station at every window as they scanned for any intruders.

Meanwhile, Arc had Weiss rushed towards her bed chambers, letting her maid in before slamming the door shut and bolting it. "You are not to leave these chambers unless accompanied by four guardsmen. The estate is to be swept and any intruders will be shot or captured on sight. I will participate in the search myself."

"No!" Weiss cried out, staring at her bed as the day played through her head. Her hands were shaking and her vision was dimming in and out with her heartbeat. "P-please don't leave…"

Arc stopped short of the door and turned around to look at a frightened young adult who had just been given the power to rule the country, and she was afraid of that power coming to bite her.

He stared almost pitifully at her. He needed to join the search… But when she was in this state it wouldn't do well for him to leave her. Placing his spear to lean against the wall, he took his helmet off to reveal thick blonde hair shadowing those piercing blue eyes. "Of course, Your Grace."

"C-can you please stay with me, tonight?" She asked of him, her eyes meeting his.

His heart stopped at the request, every meaning buzzing through his brain before calming down and standing straight. "If you wish for it, Your Grace." He bowed deeply before levelling his gaze with her. "Then your wish, is my command."


End file.
